What the hell did you say?
by doesthatmakemepokey
Summary: Another oneshot to go with A Life Changed. Dean and John attempting a day of normality. Almost swearing and cuteness inside.


What did you say?

Part of A life Changed verse, just a little one-shot.

Disclaimer: not mine now or ever.

John Winchester found himself doing something he had not done in a while, relaxing with one of his children in the warm summer air. He and Dean were still in the Midwest, right now in a pleasant small town in Iowa. He had been doing some research in the local archive for his pet project, Dean had enjoyed the local baby, and toddlers reading, play group while he researched during the last couple of days. He had exhausted the archives and was picking Dean up when the woman he had dubbed the queen mom of the mothers had invited him and Dean to a fair for the local playgroups the next day at a park. Having no reason to say no, he had agreed to it and now found himself sitting near his son who was toddling around in a diaper and t-shirt as he finger-painted with other children on a large canvas on the grass. It was a happy slice of suburban life that he barely. The other fathers were nearby him with the BBQ while the wives and mothers surveyed the children and babies. John actually found himself enjoying it.

Dean came over to him covered in green and red paint with a minder hot on his heels. John caught him as he stumbled near him and shook his head at his son.

"Deano what were you painting huh?" John asked him. Dean cooed happily at him babbling about his exploits. The minder nearby asked him whether he would like her to take the baby back to the other children.

"Nah he's fine, is the paint only water colour?" John asked anxiously hoping that Dean would clean up easily.

She grinned at him, "Yes sir he should be fine after a bath." John thanked her and headed to the impala for Deans diaper bag. He spied a bathroom block that had a mother's room attached to it across the park and headed for it. Placing Dean down on a table in it, he undid the diaper and took off the green and red t-shirt that had previously been white and yellow. Dean wriggled around him as he wiped him down using the baby wipes whining. A nearby mother whom he recognised vaguely from the library group was doing the same and the traded commiserating smiles. "I hope he enjoyed though," She said to him. John laughed, "Yeah he did, yours?"

She smiled fondly at the two year old, whose hair she was rinsing paint out. "I think so, but they better pack the paint up. I'm not doing this again."

John had managed to clean most of the paint off Dean and redressed him into a romper and clean diaper and went out to grab a burger for himself and Dean.

The day was passing without incident for the Winchester and John found himself holding Deans hand as they fed some ducks at the river that ran through the park. Dean was babbling away at the ducks as he and some other kids threw bread to them. John and the queen momma were speaking to each, John thanking her for the invite today and shamelessly flirting with her too, he had to admit it when he heard Dean speaking actual words. Words that made the mother gasp and cringe.

"Fug Ducks Duck Duck!" Dean exclaimed happily. John felt himself go red. He turned Dean around and stuttered out,

"What the hell did you say?" to his small son. Dean peered at him then responded with, "Duck Fug Dada, Fug's." He heard the women muttering about the disgusting language they were hearing and that they thought John was a decent man.

John grabbed Dean and decided that it was time to leave this party. He scooped up Dean and hurriedly the woman for her invite again, apologising for Dean's language.

"He must have heard it from his uncle or something" He made up, knowing that Dean heard it from him.

"Come on Deano time to go" He told him. As they walked to the impala Deans reply was carried back to the mothers on the wind, "Eww fug."

That night as Dean slept in his cot in their motel room, John sat in the bathroom on his cell to Bobby laughing so hard as he told him of the incident, Bobby had to have it repeated twice before he understood it all entirely.

End.

This was inspired by actual events. My dad is the most relaxed guy on what small kid learn when he taught me to speak and I kind of figured the Winchesters to be more relaxed about it to.

Read and review.


End file.
